


Bitten

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Frostiron Stories/Oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Feeding, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Tony, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vampire Bites, Vampire Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: While on his way home, half drunk, Tony Stark gets attacked, raped and bitten by a vampire and ends up in hospital which I'm sure he is just thrilled about.While there, he accidentally, not on purpose, attacks a man named Loki Laufeyson who happens to be a Vampirologist. Loki becomes interested in the newly made vampire who in turn seemed to come attached to the Vampirologist.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Stories/Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095008
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️Warning: rape, strong language⚠️

Tony stumbled out of the bar half drunk off his ass as he looked around trying to remember which way was home. He looked upwards to the skyline and saw the glowing 'A' of the Avengers Tower.

Handy.

It was close to midnight but he didn't seem to notice nor care. He didn't know if the other Avengers were wondering about him or fast asleep. They were kind of used to his night outs and not returning til morning completely hungover.

Deciding to take a short cut, Tony turned down one of New York's many alleyways. It was dark and cold putting Tony slightly on edge but continued walking (or more like stumbling) down it to where he could see the light of the other street.

A sudden noise made him pause. Was that a cat? No. Where the heck was the ruffling noise coming from? He shook his head, hoping he was so drunk he was imagining things.

He kept walking a few more steps before hearing the noise again. It sounded closer now. He stopped again looking around for the source of the noise, but it was so damn dark he could see little to nothing.

He squinted in the general direction of where he could hear the noise coming from. He made out a dark shadowy shape that was vaguely humanoid. He could see two glowing red eyes glaring straight at him.

Shit.

Tony turned and ran. He didn't get very far before he was shoved roughly from behind, falling on his stomach, winding him.

He tried to stand only to have the person climb atop him and press his shoulders to the floor with strong hands.

"Mm, what do we have here?" A voice purred in his ear. A male by the sound of it.

"Get off of me!" Tony demanded, trying to throw him off.

The man just chuckled pushing down harder on his shoulders. Tony winced as the hold became slightly painful.

"Don't struggle now, otherwise this is going to hurt for you," the man warned. Tony flinched as he felt _fangs_ rake across his throat.

A vampire. Great. Just terrific.

Tony tried to move his head away from the other's but the vampire used one of his hands to grab hold of Tony's hair, pulling at it to bend Tony's head back, fully exposing his neck.

Tony's breathing went shallow as he tried to think of a way to get out of this, but his mind was blank. He could tell the vampire had blood lust because of the red eyes. He also knew that most blood lust victims didn't survive.

Tony suddenly felt a tug at his jeans. His eyes went wide. "H-hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He shouted, trying to squirm away.

"Just having a little fun with my pet," the man replied undoing Tony's buttons and pulling down the zipper.

"Whoa, hey! I am no one's 'pet'! And you can get the fu-"

The vampire pulled his pants down, along with his jocks in one movement making Tony's member press against the _cold as fuck ground!_

He gave a choked gasp.

"N-no! Get off me you-" Tony continued to curse and call the man some very colorful names as he yet again tried to push himself up with his hands just to be pushed back down. Damn vampires with their inhumane strength!

"What did I tell you about struggling?" The man asked.

Tony just struggled more.

A hand grabbed both his wrists, pulling them above his head. Tony kicked out but it was no use against the vampire's strength. Tony felt the man's member at his entrance and barely managed a quick protest when the vampire shoved in forcing Tony to take his whole length.

Tony yelled in pain, tears gathering in his eyes. "Shit," he whimpered.

The man smirked, rocking his hips forward. Tony gasped, feeling the cock slide in and out of him. He felt teeth at his neck biting and sucking making Tony involuntarily moan.

"Someone's enjoying himself," the vampire chuckled.

"The hell I am!" Tony growled which turned to another whimper of pain.

Tony tried his hardest to block it out. But it wasn't easy. He could feel everything the man was doing, especially the fact that his ass felt like it was being torn apart on the inside.

Without warning, the vampire sank his fangs into Tony's neck. Pain exploded in his neck like poison. He struggled harder, but that only seemed to make the vampire sink his fangs in even deeper.

Tony finally just layed still, allowing the stupid vampire to do whatever the fuck he wanted with him. He was in too much pain to care at that point. His mind was getting fuzzy from all the blood loss.

Finally the vampire spilled into him and he felt the fangs leave his neck, blood running down it and soaking his shirt, staining it red. But he didn't care.

He was alive.

However, the vampire didn't seem to be finished with him just yet.

"Such a good submissive, Pet, hm?" The vampire mocked him as he pulled Tony's pants back up. Tony's mind was too fuzzy to make a good reply, though he was glad he was no longer half naked. "Let's make you more... _permanent_."

Tony didn't understand what _that_ meant and he didn't _want_ to know what it meant. But had a feeling that he was about to find out.

Sure enough, the man gripped his chin, tipping his head upwards and forced his mouth open. Next moment, the vampire pressed his wrist, which had black blood spilling from it, to Tony's open mouth.

What does a vampire's blood taste like you ask?

Acid.

Tony tried to pull away, but it was too late. Without meaning to, he swallowed the blood and his insides boiled. It felt like his whole body was on fire. The pain was near unbearable. Everything hurt.

The vampire backed off, getting off him only to kneel down in front of him. Tony's eyesight was so fuzzy he could barely make out the details of the vampire.

The vampire lifted Tony's head with just two fingers under his chin. Tony was in too much pain to fight back. The vampire peered into Tony's eyes for a moment before a grin spread across his face. "It's done."

Tony wanted to ask, _'what's done?'_ , but he couldn't form the words.

The vampire stood to his full height, looking down at Tony. "You should feel honored. I don't give that gift to just anyone. I'll see you again, Pet."

Then without another word, the vampire turned and left, not looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️

Tony wanted to throw up. He was in so much pain, that he wanted to scream, but his mouth wasn't working properly. His mind was going into shock.

He could feel himself blacking out. But he couldn't. Not in a dark alleyway where he could be killed...or worse.

With a shaky hand, he pulled out his phone from his pocket. He doubted anyone would answer, but he had to try. He dialed the number and hit call.

Pick up. Please, pick up.

"...Hello?"

Tony wanted to sob. Thank god!

"B-Bruce, I n-need—" Tony choked on his words, the pain flaring in his body.

"Tony? Tony are you okay? What's wrong? Please tell me you didn't get into a bar fight again," Bruce said in a half concerned, half exasperated tone.

Tony swallowed, gathering his wits. "B-Bruce. I-I was a-attacked. I n-need you, p-please—" Tony broke off with a sob of pain.

"Attacked? Attacked by what? Tony, what happened? Talk to me. Where are you," Bruce said in a rushed panic, realizing that the genius was badly hurt.

"I'm i-in the a-alleyway. On M-Main Street," Tony stuttered. "Please, B-Bruce. Be q-quick, p-please." Tony didn't care how desperate he sounded, he just needed someone, anyone he knew, right now.

"I'm coming Tony. Just stay on the phone. Stay where you are, okay?" Bruce told him and Tony could hear some sort of commotion coming from Bruce's end. "I'm getting the others."

"H-hurry," Tony whispered.

It seemed like forever for them to get to him. He could hear Bruce's voice but he was barely paying attention. He just wanted them to get to him faster.

Finally, he saw the car pull up and saw his team rush out and run over to him.

"Tony, oh God," Steve said, dropping to his knees in front of Tony.

Clint winced. "There's so much blood."

Natasha shoved Clint out of the way and pressed a cloth to the side of Tony's neck where the bite was. "Not helping. Go get him some water."

Clint nodded and raced back to the car.

Bruce was on Tony's other side, checking Tony over for any other injuries. "Minor cuts, nothing that won't heal on its own."

Clint came back, handing a bottle of water to Steve who poured it into Tony's mouth. "We have to get him to a hospital," he said to Natasha who nodded in confirmation.

Tony tried to speak, but his voice didn't seem to want to work. He wanted to say that he didn't want to go to a hospital. But even if he could say that, he'd doubted that they'd listen.

Everything was growing fuzzy. Their voices sounded far away.

His head fell to the ground, his eyes slipping shut and lost consciousness.

* * *

Tony woke to a beeping noise beside him that was annoying the fuck out of him. He didn't want to open his eyes. He was too comfortable and warm. But the beeping noise wouldn't shut the fuck up!

He slowly opened his eyes, looking around the room he was in. The beeping noise was coming from a machine beside him. Outside the open curtains of the window, the sun was only just starting to rise. The walls were plain white and there were piles of medical instruments and machines all around him.

If he didn't know better, he'd say he was in a hospital.

...wait.

He sat up so fast his head spun, a headache throbbing against his brain as his breathing turning shallow. He looked around in panic, trying to figure out what was going on.

Why the _fuck_ was he in a _hospital_?!

"Tony!"

He whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice and would have leaped out of the bed if his head didn't hurt so much. Instead he stretched his arms out as far as possible, reaching out for the other man. "Bruce, thank God!"

Bruce wrapped his arms around Tony, hugging him tightly. "Are you okay?"

Tony took a deep breath, feeling safe in Bruce's grasp. "Yeah, I'm fine. What...what happened? Why am I in the hospital? Most importantly, when can I leave?!"

Bruce pulled away, which Tony wasn't happy about, and looked at him with a pained expression. "Don't you remember? You called me last night. You said you had been attacked. Obviously by a—"

"Vampire," Tony finished, the memories of last night flooding back to him. His hand went to his neck, but the bite mark had been bandaged.

Bruce nodded. "We got you to the hospital as fast as possible. Everyone's been worried sick."

"Where...where are the others?" Tony asked, trying to fight the urge to throw up. Did they know what exactly the vampire had done? No, they couldn't know. No one would.

"At home. They didn't want to go, but I insisted they did. I said I'd call them as soon as you woke up," Bruce told him and Tony nodded.

"When can I leave? I'm all patched up and stuff. Surely I can leave, right?"

"I-I don't think you can Tony. At least...not yet," Bruce said and Tony huffed in annoyance.

He wanted to go home! He wanted to be with the others. He absolutely hated hospitals. It wasn't fair!

Bruce was looking at the floor seeming to want to say something else.

"What?" Tony asked and Bruce looked up at him startled. "You look like you wanna say something. Go ahead."

"It's just..." Bruce sighed reluctantly, "I don't think you realize what's happened."

Tony frowned. "I know what happened. I was attacked by a stupid vampire, right?"

"But...you got bitten, Tony," Bruce said.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"So...so now your...your a..."

"A what?"

Bruce swallowed, looking at Tony with apologetic eyes.

"You're a vampire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✒Dun dun duuuuuuun!!! Yeah, this chapter is a bit short. Oops. For the record, I have no idea if "Main Street" is an actual street in New York, so don't bite my head off if it's not. I live in goddamn Australia, so how the heck would I know if it is or not?✒


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️

After the shock of that information and once everything had settled down, Tony was rather content in his new home.

Being told that he was a vampire hadn't shocked Tony as much as it should have. Not to say that he wasn't, but it made sense. After everything the bastard had put him through, he would have been more surprised if he wasn't.

But that didn't mean he was okay with it either. In fact, he absolutely despised it.

He was cleared to leave the hospital a couple weeks ago, with certain precautions of course, but Tony wouldn't leave. He was too afraid that he'd bite someone. Or worse...

It had taken him a while to get used to the blood. The first time he drank it, he expected a taste like copper. Instead it tasted so thick and sweet and he suddenly felt as if he hadn't had a drink in days. The cup was empty within seconds.

That just made him hate his situation more.

He had been visited by the others as well. They visited him regularly, sometimes it was all of them and sometimes it was just one of them by themselves. They had all tried to convince him to come back home, but Tony could see the hesitation in their eyes. They were scared of him. If it were possible, it made him feel worse. Tony was glad for the visits, as it gave him a distraction at least for a little while, but he wished they would stop bothering him to make him come home.

He hadn't told them the full truth either. They had asked him what happened, but he simply said that he had been attacked and bitten. He didn't tell them anything else. He felt too ashamed.

He just point blank refused to go home. He had a new home. Here at the hospital. Of course, it wasn't a normal hospital. All the patient's were vampires. The only humans were the nurses, doctors and visitors. It was a place where newly made vampires stayed and lived if they didn't think they would be able to control themselves around other humans.

Just like Tony.

He didn't mind the nurses and doctors so much like the ones at the other hospitals did. They didn't fuss over him and treat him like a child. They knew he wasn't and that he could do things for himself. He liked that. They just let him do what he wanted most of the time.

The only thing they insisted on was making sure Tony drank the blood that was given to him.

Tony didn't want to, but he knew he had to. Not just to keep himself healthy, but because if he didn't then he would go into blood lust and he might end up attacking one of the humans. He couldn't have that.

He didn't complain so much now. When they had first tried to give him blood, he completely refused to drink it. He only succumbed when the nurse pointed out that he would get blood lust if he didn't. After that, he drank it without complaint...mostly.

Otherwise, he did whatever he wanted. Mostly he sulked in his room. He didn't like going out. He didn't talk to the other vampires there. He only went out if he absolutely had to.

At the present moment, he was hanging half off his bed, upside down, looking around his new room at nothing in particular. They had moved him there when they realized he wasn't going to leave and it was now his permanent room. He got to decorate it however he wanted. Mostly it had pictures of his favorite cars. He also had a picture frame of all the Avengers on his nightstand. They would often bring him stuff from his workshop to keep him busy, so his room was scattered with machine bits.

One of the nurses came in holding a cup of blood in her hands and Tony rolled his eyes, trying not to look disgusted. He knew this nurse of course. She was usually the one who would bring him the blood. He liked her because she didn't pester him to drink the instant he got it.

What he didn't like however, was the same old argument of getting him to go home.

Sure enough, as soon as she set the cup on the nightstand she looked down at Tony who was still hanging upside down. "You really should go home."

Tony groaned, sitting the right way up and glared at the cup of blood as if he could make it disappear with sheer will power. "I can't, Pepper. If I bite someone—"

She scoffed. "That's another thing. You should really get a Feeder—"

Tony cut her off in an instant. "No."

"Tony—"

"No, Pepper. I'm not getting one."

"But—"

"I've already told you, no."

"But your—"

"I'm not going to be a blood sucking monster, okay!" Tony yelled over her.

Pepper flinched and Tony instantly felt bad. "I-I'm sorry. I just," he sighed, shaking his head, "I don't want a Feeder. I don't—" his voice cracked, "I don't want to be a monster..."

Pepper sighed, sitting down beside Tony and pulling him into a hug. Tony let her, taking in her warmth. Ever since being turned into a vampire, Tony's skin had turned cold and pale. Warmth was something he wanted desperately and Pepper always seemed to be full of the stuff. "You're not a monster," she told him sternly. "You can't blame yourself for this happening to you."

Tony shook his head. "If I had just been quicker he wouldn't have caught me."

"Tony, you know that a human's speed is no match to a vampires", Pepper said softly. Tony didn't answer. She sighed. "Just think about it."

Tony nodded, but he knew he wouldn't. He decided as soon as he found out he was a vampire that he would never bite a person on purpose.

He _never_ would.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️

Tony was bored...and hungry.

Those two things put together are usually a bad thing, especially for vampires.

But Tony didn't really think anything was wrong. He usually felt hungry, only today it was more so than usual. The nurses hadn't realized it, but Tony, being a newly made vampire, would need more blood than the others. But unfortunately, they didn't know that yet.

He had gone out of his room a couple times, only because Pepper insisted. He now knew where the kitchen was. He could easily go and get some blood himself.

He'd grown more accepting of blood, though whenever Pepper mentioned a Feeder he would shut her down immediately. He wasn't like the rest of those blood sucking monsters. No. He was different.

He huffed, standing up. He wasn't a child. He could get his own food.

He left his room and went down the stairs, heading into the food area. Nurses and vampires milled about, eating normal food (for the humans) or drinking blood from cups (for the vampires).

He, thankfully, saw no vampires with Feeders. They usually did that in the privacy of their own rooms. Seeing them made not only Tony, but other vampires who weren't ready for Feeders uncomfortable.

Tony looked first at the fridge where he knew blood was stored, before his eyes fell on the coffee machine.

Bingo.

Vampire or no, Tony would always love coffee.

He moved towards the machine, when he suddenly froze as he heard a pained shout followed by a string of curse words.

Tony's whole body went stiff. He smelled something familiar. Something he both loved and despised, though suddenly his urge to have it was even stronger than usual.

He turned, looking at the man who had dropped his paperwork to the floor, along with pens and a small worn looking book. The man had long black hair and poisonous green eyes. The man's complexion was pale, making Tony almost mistake him for a vampire if it hadn't been for the small cut on the man's finger. A paper cut. Red blood dripped from it. Tony knew for a fact that all vampire's blood was black.

Tony suddenly growled deep in his throat. He started to walk towards the man, who didn't even seem to realize he was in danger. Nurses shouted at him, but they weren't able to stop him as they were too busy trying to control the other vampires.

"Tony, no!" Pepper's voice shouted. Tony didn't even look at her.

The shout caught the attention of the man who turned just in time for Tony to jump on him, slamming him onto his back against the floor. Tony got on top of him, pinning down the man's arms at the wrist. The man looked up at him with wide green eyes, but he didn't struggle to get Tony off of him.

Tony felt a hand he couldn't see, a person out of his line of vision, grabbed his arm in a rather painful grip and another growl sounded in his throat in warning, making it clear that if the person didn't let go they were going to have minus one hand.

The man beneath him suddenly spoke in a rather calm voice for someone who had just been tackled to the ground by a vampire. "Don't touch him. Let him go," he said calmly but sternly. His voice sounded vaguely British.

"But, Sir—"

The green eyed man cut across them in a hard tone. "Please, do as I say. I'm a professional."

After a moment's hesitation, the hand released him. Tony stopped growling.

"There we go," the raven murmured in a soothing tone. Tony liked that tone. "Better, yes?"

Tony made another sound, like a soft purr, burying his head into the man's neck, breathing in his scent, cuddling against him. Yes, he was cuddling a complete stranger. But at that moment he didn't care.

"Easy," the man said gently, shifting slightly. "You can bite, but be gentle, okay?"

Bite? Why would he bite him?

Tony turned his head, his eyes looking at the cut on the man's finger. He cocked his head slightly, a sudden urge to lick it popping into his head. No, he couldn't do that! Not only was that weird, but Tony didn't like taking blood from humans. He never did.

But he couldn't seem to stop himself. The blood seemed to draw him to it.

Very quickly, he gave the cut a small kitten lick, lapping up the blood that had spilled from the cut. Tony was shocked at how _sweet_ it tasted. Better than any other blood given to him. The small wound seemed to stop bleeding at once. The would slowly closed up, then it was gone. Strange.

He suddenly felt the man beneath him, tugging his arms that were pinned by Tony. He let them go, having forgotten about them. The man looked slightly surprised, but managed a smile. "Thank you."

Tony felt embarrassed, but he tried to ignore it as he buried his head back into the man's neck, taking in his scent again. God, he smelt amazing!

The man went to sit up, but Tony let out a whine. Something was definitely wrong with him.

"It's alright. I'm not going anywhere. Just let me up, hm?" The man asked and Tony reluctantly moved off him.

The man sat up, but he didn't get further than that as Tony instantly went back to him, cuddling up to him. He couldn't seem to help it. There was just something about this guy that made him feel drawn to him.

The guy didn't seem to mind so much as he let out a small chuckled, putting an arm around Tony's waist to hold him.

"I'm so sorry, Sir. Tony doesn't usually do that", a voice said. Tony recognized it as Pepper's.

The man just smiled at her. "That's quite alright, ma'am. I've had worse attacks from vampires than this. I should be considered lucky that he didn't bite me," he said in a slightly confused tone.

"Oh no. Tony doesn't bite", Pepper said quickly.

The man frowned down at the vampire in his arms. "Really?"

Pepper nodded. "Again. So sorry. I can take him."

She touched Tony's shoulder, but Tony growled. She drew back, looking shocked and slightly hurt.

Tony suddenly stopped growling, feeling guilty. Pepper was always kind to him. Why he fuck was he acting like this?! She didn't deserve to be treated like that. But he couldn't help it. He only knew that he didn't want to be taken away from this man.

The man sighed, stroking Tony's hair softly which calmed him down. "Hush now," he said sternly before turning back to Pepper. "He's a bit attached I'm afraid. Perhaps I can take him back to his room instead if you'd be so kind as to show me where it is?"

Pepper looked slightly flustered. Tony didn't think anyone had ever spoken so kindly to her before. "O-of course! Right this way," Pepper managed.

Tony was quite happy where he was, but he stood anyway as the man took his arm and pulled him up. The man quickly grabbed his fallen papers and the little book that looked almost like a journal and then led Tony back to his room.

Pepper kept glancing at Tony worryingly, then at the man. "I feel like I know you. Are you famous?"

The man gave a soft laugh. "Not so much being famous. Just well known."

Pepper frowned slightly before her face suddenly lit up. "I know! You're Loki Laufeyson, right? You're a famous Vampirologist!"

Tony had never heard the name before. In fact, he didn't even know there was such a thing as a Vampirologist.

The man, Loki, smiled. "Yes indeed. Though, as I said, only well known. I don't think much of the whole fame and fortune sort of life. Much too chaotic."

Tony could understand that. His life as Ironman with the Avengers. The whole Stark family business in his hands. The paparazzi, God how he hated it. He may smile and wave for the camera, but really, he just wished he could be left alone. He had zero privacy. He was surprised the whole issue of him being a vampire hadn't gotten out yet.

It was only a matter of time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️

Loki was sitting on the bed, Tony cuddled up beside him fast asleep. To say Loki was intrigued by the newly made vampire didn't entirely cover it. Loki had never come across a vampire that had acted the way Tony had.

Loki had learned about Tony's history though. He was a famous genius, billionaire who happened to be a part of the Avengers. Earth mightiest heroes.

He also found out that Tony hadn't been a vampire for very long. Barely a month.

After realizing this, Loki found it rather normal that Tony had attacked him. Blood naturally attracted vampires. Especially newly made vampires. Not many people knew, but newly made vampires needed more blood than older vampires. They needed it regularly until they got into a proper routine of drinking or unless they got a Feeder.

Loki had found that Tony didn't actually have a Feeder though. The genius had apparently refused all of the nurses attempts at getting him a Feeder. Loki understood though. He'd met plenty of vampires that didn't like feeding off humans. It made them feel like monsters of a sort.

But it wasn't true. They weren't monsters. Not like some other vampires Loki had met. Those ones had tried to kill him. They didn't care who they hurt or killed so long as they got blood. Sometimes it wasn't even for the blood. Sometimes it was just because they liked killing innocent people...or turning them.

They were monsters. There's a difference between an accidental kill and just killing for the fun of it.

Loki guessed that's how Tony felt. But he shouldn't. He wasn't a monster. In fact, compared to most he was positively adorable.

But Loki knew Tony would need a Feeder, whether he liked it or not. Convincing him to get one? That was the hard part.

Loki had insisted on getting Tony to drink more of it so another incident like this wouldn't happen again. Tony hadn't complained so long as Loki didn't go anywhere, but Loki didn't plan on going anywhere. He wanted to study Tony as he'd never seen behavior like such before.

Loki was writing down everything that had happened before in his journal. Everything he had ever learned about vampires was in it. It was his most prized possession. He had a good memory but he felt better knowing that everything was written down so he could check on it if he ever forgot something.

There was a knock on the door and Pepper walked in. She smiled at Loki, a cup of blood in her hands that she set down on the nightstand like she always did. "Make sure he drinks all of that", she whispered to Loki who nodded.

"Of course. I'm sure it won't be a problem," Loki told her.

She smiled and left, closing the door softly behind her.

After another half hour, Tony stirred in his sleep opening one eye to look around sleepily. He took one look at the blood and was jumping out of the bed and instantly snatching it up, draining the glass.

Loki smirked slightly. Vampires and their blood. Insanity, honestly.

Tony finished the last drop and gasped for breath. He set the glass back down, licking his lips in case any blood was on them that he'd missed.

"For someone who doesn't bite, you sure like blood," Loki commented, flicking through his book. Tony turned, startled, as if he'd forgotten Loki was there which amused the raven haired man.

"Oh, yeah, well," Tony cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably, "It's more a necessary, you know. Don't wanna get blood lust and shit."

Loki raised an eyebrow at him and Tony blushed, looking down at his feet. Loki rolled his eyes. "Don't get all shy on me. If you have no problem jumping me yesterday then talking about this shouldn't bother you."

Tony blushed even more though he looked up defiantly. "I'm not shy. I just don't like the subject. Besides, I didn't even mean to jump you yesterday. It was an accident. I don't know what came over me."

Loki nodded as if that didn't surprise him. "I understand. Not many vampires can control their instincts once they've caught the scent of blood. It's only natural."

"It's _not_ natural," Tony said a little harsher than he'd meant to. "None of this is natural. Being a vampire, drinking blood and all that crap. It's anything _but_ natural."

Loki smirked again. "Ah, I see. So, you're still in denial of who you are?"

"Excuse me?! I'm not in denial of anything. And being a vampire is _not_ who I am!" Tony growled angrily.

"Then why are you avoiding talking about it?" Loki countered, not letting the matter drop.

I just..." Tony sighed in frustration. "I just don't like it. I mean, I'm...I'm meant to be a hero! Now...now I'm not even human." All the fight seemed to go out of him as he looked back down at the floor looking close to tears.

Loki sighed. So Tony did think he was a monster. Of course he did. Almost every newly turned vampire thought so.

"You're not," Loki said and Tony looked up at him, confused.

"What do you mean, 'I'm not'. I know I'm not human," Tony said with a slight pout.

"No. I mean you're not a monster," Loki corrected.

Tony gaped at him. "What? Why would you say that?"

"Because that's what you think," Loki said simply and Tony blinked.

"How would you know what I think?" He argued.

Loki rolled his eyes as if Tony was asking a dumb question. "Because that's what every newly made vampire thinks."

Tony blinked again before shaking his head. "Okay, yeah. I think I am. So what? It doesn't change the fact that I am."

Loki stood up in front of Tony who he noticed was quite short. He slowly reached out and brushed a hand down Tony cheek who didn't even react out of shock. "You're not a monster."

Tony swallowed harshly, feeling like a marble was stuck in his throat. "You don't know that."

"I don't have to know. You do," Loki told him.

Tony shook his head. "I don't know, because I'm not. I will always be a monster in my mind, cause I know that's what I am."

Loki sighed, having heard this argument a million times with other vampires. "Then I'll prove it to you. I'll stay with you and show you that you're not a monster."

Tony glanced at Loki skeptically. "Good luck with that."

The door opened and Pepper popped her head in. "Tony, your friend is here to see you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️

Steve came into the room and immediately spotted Tony. His eyes drifted past him to see someone he didn't know. A doctor? No. He didn't look like one. He didn't wear any hospital uniforms. He had normal clothes on. Who exactly was he?

"Hey, Steve," Tony said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hi, Tony. Um," he gestured towards the man beside Tony, "who's this?"

"Oh uh, this is Loki. A...friend? He's a vampirologist," Tony informed, though Steve noticed how he hesitated on the 'friend' part.

Loki stepped forward holding out a hand with a smile that put Steve slightly more at ease. "Loki Laufeyson. You must be Steve Rogers?"

Steve took his hand. "Uh, yeah, I am."

"I figured as Tony's part of the Avengers. I've seen you on the news a few times," Loki explained, dropping the hand shake.

"Oh. That makes sense," Steve said. He glanced between Loki and Tony. "So how do you two know each other?"

Loki looked at Tony then back at Steve. "Tony attacked me."

Tony spluttered. "I-no! I-I mean, I didn't-I didn't mean to, but—"

"Wait, Tony. You did what?!" Steve said in shock.

Tony looked like he was about to burst but Loki saved him. "He didn't mean to, of course. It was a mere accident. But yes, he jumped me yesterday."

Tony huffed, looking down at his feet. "I _said_ I was sorry!"

Loki sighed. "Yes, I know and I said I forgive you. Can we move along now?"

"Yes! Yes we can, uh, wanna sit down?" Tony asked quickly, eager to change the subject.

Steve slowly nodded, coming over to sit on the edge of the bed and placed the bad he had next to it. "So, um, are you studying Tony, or...?"

"Ah, yes. I am," Loki said, nodding. "I found Tony rather intriguing and I wanted to make sure he would be alright after what happened yesterday."

"Wait. You wanted to make sure _I_ was alright? I attacked you!" Tony exclaimed before catching Steve looking at him. "Er, which we're not going to, um, mention."

Steve shook his head and Tony gave a sheepish smile, showing off his fangs though he didn't seem to notice.

"As a vampirologist it's part of my job to ensure you're happy, Stark," Loki said, shrugging, "and you seem different from the other vampires."

"That's 'cause I'm _not_ like the other vampires," Tony grumbled.

"Exactly," Loki said and Tony rolled his eyes, turning to Steve.

"So, how's it been at the Tower? Is everyone alright?" Tony asked. Asking if everyone was okay was always one of Tony's first questions whenever someone visited him.

"They're fine. They want you to come home—"

"No."

"Tony—"

"I said no. I'm staying here. I've already told you this. Stop asking me to come back," Tony said in a tone that meant the case was closed.

Loki looked at the pair curiously but didn't ask.

Steve sighed. "I brought you some machine parts that you asked for," he said, picking up the bag and handing it to Tony who took it excitedly.

"Finally! I was wondering if you'd ever get these for me," Tony said, pulling out two machine parts, including a bunch of screws that seemed to go with it.

"I think that a thank you might be in order, Anthony," Loki said casually.

"Oh, right. Uh, thanks," Tony said to Steve who nodded.

Steve looked at Loki who only smiled back.

"I have to go, but I'll come by again soon," Steve said and Tony nodded though he looked sad.

"Alright, I'll see you," Tony said, trying for a smile.

Steve smiled before getting up and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Tony sighed. "He hates being here," he said to Loki. "Hates the vampires here. He was never a fan of them."

"What do you mean?" Loki asked. "He seemed fine around you."

"Yeah, well. He knows me. I'm not like the rest of those blood sucking freaks," Tony grumbled, "and even then...he still treats me differently. It's not the same now. He's...scared of me, I think. They all are."

"The Avengers, you mean?" Loki said.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, them. They say they want me to come home, but...they always seem hesitant around me. They don't want me to come home 'cause they're scared I might bite someone."

"Are you sure?" Loki asked. "It seems to me that they might want you home very much. I could see just by looking at Rogers that he misses you. He wants you to come home and I'm sure the others do as well. Maybe it's not them that are scared...maybe it's you."

"Me?!" Tony exclaimed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Loki looked calmly at Tony. "You keep saying that they are afraid you'll bite them, but maybe you're the one who's afraid that you'll bite them. You don't trust yourself."

"I-you-ugh!" Tony stood, looking agitated. "You don't know shit about me!"

"I know enough," Loki said simply.

"Yeah? Like what?" Tony said scathingly.

"I know that you're a billionaire. I know you own Stark Industries. I know you're a known hero," Loki said and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Everyone knows that," he said.

"I also know that your friends care about you," Loki said and Tony swallowed, looking away. "I know you hate being a vampire. I know that you're insecure about yourself."

"Um, what—"

"I also know," Loki said over him, "that you're hiding something from the others."

Tony froze.

"You can tell me—"

"No," Tony said stiffly, "I can't."

Loki sighed, standing up. "Fine. Be stubborn."

"Wait, where are you going?!" Tony said as Loki made his way to the door.

"I'm leaving. You obviously are not going to help yourself be more accustomed to what you are so there is no point in my being here," Loki said, shrugging.

"I-but-you...you can't leave!" Tony stuttered. He didn't understand _why_ Loki couldn't leave. He just knew that he didn't want him too. Or maybe because he knew deep down that Loki _did_ understand him. Understood what he was thinking and feeling. He didn't want to lose that.

Loki turned to look at him. "I want you to get a Feeder."

"But—"

"No buts. Either you get one, or I leave," Loki said, crossing his arms.

Tony opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out. He closed it feeling frustrated before nodding, unable to speak. A Feeder. He's agreeing to get a Feeder.

Oh _God_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: um, blood warning?? Idk what to call it⚠️

"Just relax and let it come naturally."

Tony shifted uncomfortably in the Feeders lap. They had said this was the easiest position for vampires to feed but it just felt too intimate for Tony. He kept feeling awkward and if he could, he would have been flushing if blood still ran in his veins.

"I'm trying but this feels super weird," Tony muttered unhappily. He could feel the man's hands on his hips to keep him from falling off by accident. They were strong, but gentle. He'd been told this Feeder was one of the best, but he still didn't trust it just yet.

"You'll get used to it," he assured him.

_'I doubt that,'_ Tony thought. He glanced up at the Feeders face. He wondered why people even became Feeders to begin with, or if maybe they didn't get a choice in it, like vampires didn't get a choice in drinking blood or not.

The Feeder had his hair tied back in a bun to keep it away from his neck that he had bent back, seeming pretty relaxed for someone who was about to have their neck pierced by sharp needle-like fangs. How did Feeders stand it? How did they not push vampires away in fear and horror and scream 'monster!'

Tony fleshed his fingers which gripped tightly at the man's shoulders. He wished Loki were here for some reason. But when feeding in private only the Feeder and vampire were allowed to be in the room.

He had to do it eventually whether he liked it or not.

Tony sighed. "What was your name again?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "I've said it twice already."

Tony gave an apologetic smile. "I'm bad at names. I was about to call you Bethan."

The man rolled his eyes. "Now I know how all your one night stands feel."

"Hey!" Tony said indignantly but the tension had broken.

He grinned. "It's Bucky, for the third time. Now are you going to bite me or are you going to keep stalling?"

Tony sighed again. "I guess so. But it might hurt...I don't really know. I've never done this before."

"You'll be alright. Just remember. Don't overthink it," Bucky said, bending his head back.

Tony took a breath and leaned forward. He felt his fangs slide out, the points pressing sharply against his bottom lip. He squeezed his eyes shut. What if he lost control? What if he hurt him? What if he _killed_ him?! What if—

What had Bucky said? _'Don't overthink it'_.

Tony swallowed, steeling himself. He had to do this. Before he lost his nerve. This is what he was now, even if he didn't accept it. He had to learn to be okay with it, even though he knew he never would be. He had to!

Or Loki would leave...

He pressed his mouth to Bucky's neck, opening it slightly, his fangs pressing to his skin. He hesitated, for only a second, before biting down.

His eyes flew wide open. The blood hit his tongue and oh fucking mother did it taste like heaven! He'd had blood in a cup, but it was always cold. He'd only had warm blood from one other person, and that was Loki. He was actually shocked how good it tasted straight from another person's veins.

Of course, Loki's blood tasted better.

Tony gripped hard at Bucky's shoulders, moving closer and felt the hands on his hips wrap around him, hands on his back, pulling him closer. Tony sank his fangs deeper, more blood spilling on his tongue and gulped it down without thinking about it. His mind was going blank as he drank larger gulps. He was lost in the taste of Bucky's blood.

He heard Bucky gasp, but didn't pull away to check if he was alright. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything. He just needed blood. Needed more blood. Craved it. Tony wouldn't stop until they were completely drained of blood—

Tony felt a hand under his chin, fingers pressing hard to his throat and his fangs retracted and he choked, pulling away. His flailed, almost falling from Bucky's lap, but one of his arms was still around Tony's waist. Tony clung to Bucky's shirt which was now covered in blood at the collar. Blood ran from two deep puncture wounds in Bucky's neck, running two long red rivers down his collarbone.

Tony's swallowed, the taste of blood still on his tongue. He whipped his mouth with his sleeve which came away stained red.

His stomach lurched, revolution building up in him.

"Oh, fuck," he gasped, putting a hand to his stomach as it churned.

Bucky looked up at him, a hand pressed to his neck. "Just breathe, okay? The first time is always the worst. Next time will be easier."

How could he be so calm? Tony shook his head. "I don't think there's going to be a next time. Oh, hell! I-I lost control. I would have...I almost—"

"But you didn't," Bucky said sternly.

"Only because you stopped me!" Tony exclaimed before pausing. "How...how did you do that?"

"Vampires have a spot under their chin that if you press your fingers to it, it makes their fangs retract," Bucky explained softly. "I wasn't in danger. Every Feeder is trained to know these things."

Tony shuddered. "I almost killed you. I _wanted_ to."

"But you didn't. I'm okay, Tony," Bucky said.

There was a knock at the door and Loki poked his head in. "How is everything?" He asked, surveying the blood on Bucky's shirt and Tony's face.

Tony stood and staggered over to Loki, falling into his arms, his legs giving out.

"I'll leave you two," Bucky said, though he looked at Tony concerned. He crossed the room, walking out, shutting the door gently behind him.

Loki lifted Tony in his arms. Vampires were lighter after being turned, so he could do this easily for most of them. He carried Tony over to the bed and set him down. He looked Tony up and down. "You looked wrecked."

Tony groaned. "Thanks. Really helpful."

Loki rolled his eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed. "It'll get easier."

"No, it won't. I don't ever want to do that again. It was horrible," Tony said, closing his eyes.

"No it wasn't. Perhaps after, when the shock of it settled in. But while you were drinking, you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Tony opened an eye, peering at Loki. "Okay, yeah, I did. But it doesn't make it any better."

"Practice," Loki said. "You just need more practice at it."

"You—" Tony grabbed the pillow behind him and put it over his face so he could call Loki some rude names that came out muffled by the pillow.

"Smothering yourself won't help you, Stark. You don't need to breathe, remember?" Loki said, smirking.

Tony threw the pillow at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✒I bet none of you guessed that Tony's Feeder would be Bucky. Ehehe 😝✒


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: mentions of character death, mentions of suicide, strong language⚠️

Loki didn't know what to make of Tony.

Vampires usually grew more accustomed to their species but Tony just absolutely refused to have any of it. He hated feeding off humans, he hated drinking blood, he hated sleeping during the day. He really just wasn't adapting to his nature at all.

But what could he do to fix it?

Tony was messing around with some machine piece. He was pulling the pieces apart, examining each of them before putting it back together.

Loki sat next to him on the bed, scribbling in elegant writing in his journal. He wrote down the most significant experiences with Stark so far. What he reacted positively to and what he point blank refused to accept.

He finally put his journal away, watching Tony ensemble the machine back together once again. He sighed looking unsatisfied, dropping it onto the ground which was always scattered with machine bits.

"Didn't work?" Loki inquired.

Tony shook his head. "No. Just isn't as fun as it would be if I was in my lab. I could work on things that could actually help my friends."

"You could go home—"

"No," Tony stated firmly, pushing himself off the bed. "I'm sick of people always telling me I should go home. I'm not going home. This is my home now. I'm not leaving. I couldn't even control myself when I was feeding. I couldn't do it. I lost control and would've drank Bucky dry if he hadn't stopped me!"

"That's why Feeders are trained for that sort of thing," Loki countered.

"It isn't the point whether they're trained for it or not!" Tony exclaimed angrily. "I'm _dangerous_. I can't control myself. Can't control the stupid fucking instincts I get from this shit."

"No need for profanities," Loki said simply, making Tony glare.

"You just don't get it," Tony hissed. "You seem to think I'm something good. Something that can be saved or some shit, but I'm not. I'm not like those other blood sucking _freaks_. But that doesn't mean I'm not dangerous either. You don't understand what this feels like."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Don't I? I deal with vampires with the same problems you have. Denying being a vampire, seeing themselves only as a monster, not trusting themselves around others, afraid of their instincts."

Tony turned his face away with a huff. Loki didn't know him. Loki didn't understand. Didn't understand everything wrong with him.

Loki continued on. "I knew a man very much like you once. His name was Fandral. A vampire like you. He was afraid of himself also. He thought he was a monster as you do, afraid of hurting his friends," Loki said before regarding Tony with soft eyes. "That man couldn't cope. He couldn't face what he had become. You know what he did? He put a bullet in his head."

Tony's eyes went slightly wide at the story, but still, he didn't turn to look at Loki.

Loki stood from the bed, walking over to Tony who determinedly kept his eyes on the door, avoiding Loki's even when he felt long fingertips brush his cheek.

"My job is to keep you safe. Especially from yourself," Loki said softly. "But you being stubborn and refusing to go home isn't helping. You're not a monster like them, no. Mentally, you're still human. You wouldn't hurt anyone."

Tony took a shaky breath. "What if I can't drink blood. What if I run short—?"

"I can arrange for you to have a Feeder stay at that Tower of yours. I'm sure you have the rooms to spare," Loki answered.

Tony gave a reluctant smile at that though it was half hearted. "What about you though?"

"What about me?" Loki asked curiously.

"I just...your study. You said I was different from other vampires. You'll still need to study me, won't you?" Tony asked slowly. Really, he just didn't want to be parted from Loki.

Loki thought about it for a minute. "I could come with you. I can study you there."

Tony swallowed. Was he really agreeing to this?

"Your friends miss you, Stark," Loki said sternly. "They want you to come home."

"Yeah, because they don't want to feel guilty in saying they want me to stay here," Tony argued. "They don't want me there. Not really."

"You're terrible at reading people. It was obvious to me that Rogers wants you to come home," Loki stated.

Tony groaned. "I can't...I don't know what I'm meant to do anymore."

Loki reached out and tilted up Tony's face so he could see the swirl of gold in his brown, caramel coloured eyes. "You go home. You adjust. That's all you can do. It'll get easier. But you have to trust me."

Tony breathed out slowly, trying to think, but it was hard to concentrate as he stared into Loki's forest green eyes. "I...I'll give it a chance."

Loki smiled now. "Good. You should pack. I'll go and arrange the things you need."

Tony found himself nodding as Loki turned away to the door, walking out of the room. Tony stared after him, confused as all hell. Mostly at himself. Had he really just agreed to go home? Back to the Tower?

Tony thought of Loki then, thinking about what he had said the first time they met.

_'You can bite, but be gentle, okay?'_

Did that mean Loki was a Feeder too? Tony found the thought strangely appealing. But he pushed it aside. His main concern that someone, another vampire or maybe even multiple different vampires, had bitten Loki before. For some reason that really ticked him off. He didn't want anybody touching Loki. Ever.

Tony sighed, running a hand through his brown curls as he pulled out his phone, tapping on a number and putting his phone to his ear, listening to it ring until someone picked up.

"Hello," Bruce's voice answered.

"Hey, Bruce. Can you pick me up?" Tony said, his stomach churning at the thought of seeing the others. Going home.

"...Tony?" Bruce asked after a slight pause.

"Yeah," Tony muttered, fiddling with the end of his top.

"Wait, you're coming home?" Bruce asked and Tony restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

"That's only if my ride decides to stop asking dumb questions and get here," Tony said snarkily.

Bruce chuckled. "Alright. I'll let the others know first and then I'll be there in about a half hour."

Tony nodded before remembering Bruce couldn't see it. "Yeah, great. I'll see you then."

"That you will," Bruce said, "and, Tony?"

"Mm?" Tony hummed.

"I'm really happy you're coming home."

Tonu felt a lump build up in his throat. "Me too."

"See you."

"Bye," Tony mumbled, hanging up and sliding his phone back into his pocket. He stared down at his feet, clenching and unclenching his fists rhythmically. He didn't know how to feel about all this, only knowing one thing for certain.

He was going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✒I'm so mean to Fandral, honestly✒


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: mentions of character death, strong language, strong violence⚠️

Tony stood near the entrance of the hospital, waiting for Loki to finish signing papers for his release. Bucky, the Feeder from before stood with him, chatting lightly about random things. Tony suspected he was just trying to take his mind off of things. It was only half working though, as Tony continued to stress over going back to the Tower.

Going home.

Since finding out he was a vampire, the possibility of going home seemed as far away as Earth was from any other planet. Pretty freaking far in other words. But Loki had convinced him in less than a few days to return home. It confused him to no end.

Bruce finally arrived and Tony felt slightly jealous when he saw Bruce was driving his sports car. Despite the calm, quietness from the scientist, Bruce loved the adrenaline rush he got from Tony's cars. He always had to be careful with it though, in case his heart rate went too fast and he Hulked out which would do no one any good.

Tony walked down the steps, trying for a smile. "Hey, Brucey Boi."

Bruce shook his head with a chuckle. "I hate your nicknames."

"Oh, please. You love me," Tony hushed him. "Also, this is Bucky. My, um...Feeder," Tony shifted uncomfortably with the term as Bucky greeted Bruce, putting Tony's bags in the back for him.

"Loki's just about finished. Then we can go," Bucky promised.

Tony nodded stiffly. "Yeah, great," he mumbled. He still wasn't sure how to feel about all of this. "Do the others know I'm coming home? Are they planning a surprise party right now?" He joked.

Bruce smiled. "They know you're coming. They're excited to see you again. Especially Steve."

Bucky frowned. "Steve? Steve who?"

Tony gave Bucky a bewildered look. "Don't you watch the news? He's a worldwide known superhero!"

Bucky still looked confused. "I don't watch the news much," he admitted.

"He's Captain America," Tony stated, not noticing how Bucky's eyes widened at the words. "You know, Steve Roger's? Used to look like a twig but turned into a big muscular fit dude?"

Before Bucky could respond to that, the doors of the hospital opened and Loki came striding out, walking down the steps with paperwork in one hand and his journal in the other.

"All ready to go?" Tony asked and Loki gave a short nod. "Well, after you then?" He said, opening the door for the raven who smirked, easily sliding in. Bucky went in after him looking troubled.

Tony shut the door, opening the passenger side door and got in himself, Bruce in the driver's seat.

"Ready to go home?" Bruce asked with a soft smile at his genius friend.

Tony gave his science buddy a slightly forced smile. "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

When they arrived, Bucky told them he'd unload the car and for them to go ahead. Tony let him. He knew Bucky could handle it and didn't want any help so they left him too it, heading upstairs by the elevator and stepped out into the lounge.

The Avengers were all sitting down in the room, talking and having lunch. They all looked around when the three walked into the room. All eyes went to Tony who felt slightly self conscious all of a sudden. He had never been nervous around others before. He was famous so he was used to all eyes being on him. But he knew these people. They were his friends, his family. Somehow that made it different.

"Tony," Steve said, giving said man a large smile, showing off perfect white teeth. "Welcome back."

Tony tried a grin of his own. "It's almost like I never left, huh?"

Steve shook his head at the joke. He went to say something else but was cut off by a loud booming voice.

"Brother?!"

Loki, who stood beside Tony, groaned. "Oh, someone blast me to bits, please."

Tony was about to say if he waited for him to get his gauntlet, he could do just that but didn't get the chance to.

Thor stood up from the couch, staring at Loki with wide eyes. "I thought you dead."

Now Tony was confused as he looked between Thor and Loki. What had Thor called him? 'Brother'. Wait a second...

"Did you mourn?" Loki asked, his voice cold.

"Hold up. You know each other? You're Brothers?!" Tony exclaimed.

Loki scoffed. "Hardly. That oaf isn't my Brother. Just another stranger I was raised around."

Thor looked pained. "Loki, please. Mother's death—"

"Shut up!" Loki hissed.

Thor fell silent under Loki's venomous glare. The tension in the room was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Tony coughed awkwardly. "Anyway—"

"You, _bastard_!"

Tony turned to stare at Steve. "Did you just call me a bastard?" He said in mock offense.

But he realised Steve was looking at him, but over his shoulder at someone behind him. He looked around and saw Bucky standing there seemingly frozen, eyes wide as he stared at Steve.

Tony looked back and forth between them. "Let me guess. You two know each other as well?" Tony sighed. "Is there anyone else who knows these people?" He asked sarcastically.

Steve marched forward, pushing past Tony who muttered annoyed under his breath. Bucky had dropped the bags he was carrying, attempting to back up as Steve approached. "Stevey, I—"

SMACK!

Bucky yelled, pressing his hand to the side of his face where a red handprint was blooming on his skin. Everyone was staring at the pair, Bucky's eyes wide and fearful, Steve's angry and hurt.

"I thought you were dead, you asshole," Steve said sharply but quietly, almost a whisper.

Tony silently wondered why everyone thought the other was dead when they were very clearly not.

Bucky swallowed a few times. "Stevey..." he looked lost and unsure how to continue.

Steve shook his head, turning his back on the other man. "It really is good to have you home, Tony. But right now I'm going down to the gym to let off some steam."

With that, he left without looking back at them.

"I'm sorry," Bucky whispered, almost to himself, still looking at the doorway that Stver had left through.

Loki rolled his eyes. "That's enough of all this drama. Come along, Anthony. You need to show both Barnes and I to a room."

Tony snapped out of his shock, quickly nodding. "Yeah...yeah, right. I, uh, come on then," he managed, waving a hand for them to follow.

Thor stopped Loki with a hand on the ravens shoulder, but Loki shook it off. "Thor, don't—"

"Please, just later. Can we please talk?" Thor asked softly so no one else could hear.

Loki gave Thor a measured, calculating look. "I will think on it. But I promise nothing."

Thor looked as if he hadn't expected any better than that and nodded, allowing Loki to follow after Bucky and Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✒So much DrAmA!!!✒


	10. Chapter 10

Loki had told Tony it was time for feeding and Tony was being...difficult.

"Come on! Just a couple more minutes," Tony protested, not looking up from his project.

Loki rolled his eyes from where he stood at the door leading into the lab, arms crossed over his chest. "Anthony, you said that two hours ago."

Tony shrugged, not seeming too concerned with this. If he just could put this cylinder in and then he could screw the cap—

A long fingers hand grabbed the back of his collar, dragging him away from his work. If he could still breath, he would have choked even though the pressure the shirt collar made on his throat was rather uncomfortable and would likely make it hard for him to argue with Loki who dragged him along.

He could have fought him off but he was afraid of accidentally hurting Loki in his struggle. So he allowed the raven to lead him back to Bucky's room.

Loki knocked but didn't wait for an answer before opening the door. Tony rolled his eyes at Loki's obvious inpatients as he was pulled into the room.

Loki let go of his shirt collar. "Barnes, Tony needs feeding, if that's alright."

'Please say no,' Tony thought, wanting to go back to working and, really, he didn't want to drink from people anymore. It just felt...wrong.

But no such luck.

"Yeah, no problem. Come here, Tones," Bucky said, waving Tony over to the bed.

Tony sighed, knowing he wasn't getting out of this as he walked over, clambering up onto the bed. Bucky went to pull Tony into his lap but Tony quickly avoided his hands. "Is there some...less intimate way of doing this?"

Bucky frowned slightly. "The neck is the easiest. But any vein would do."

"The wrist works too," Loki said who sat on the edge of the bed, watching them. Tony's heart leaped. Was Loki not leaving? The thought comforted him though he didn't understand why.

Bucku nodded. "That's true. Only, I'm not sure how to set you so you can access it without being in an uncomfortable position for too long. Bending my hand back isn't ideal either."

"Allow me," Loki sat, sitting up on the bed, closer to Tony. He took his hand, maneuvering him back until he was comfortably pressed with his back to Bucky's side.

Tony felt Bucky instinctively wrap a single arm around him and Tony couldn't help the feeling of safety and protection that washed over him, knowing Loki was there.

He wanted to ask them both of what Thor and Steve were so mad/upset about but he didn't think this was the time.

Bucky raised his arm and Tony took it gingerly like it was a bomb about to go off at any moment.

"You'll stop me, right? If I lose control, I mean," Tony asked, looking from Bucky to Loki.

"You shouldn't lose control, Anthony," Loki said softly. "You've already experienced once taking blood straight from the veins. The second time you'll have more control over yourself because you'll know what to expect. But do not worry," Loki said, reaching out and brushing a hand over Tony cheek which the vampire leaned into like a cat, "we'll be able to stop you if needed."

Tony nodded, feeling dazed.

He relaxed back into Bucky, pulling the arm to his mouth. He let out a breath before opening his mouth, fangs exposed as he pressed them to Bucky's wrist and without a second thought, bit down.

Tony felt the slight clench of a fist through Bucky's arm but it didn't matter once the blood touched his tongue.

He let out a long moan that, really, should only ever be heard in bed. Well, technically he was in bed. But that wasn't the point.

He gulped down the blood, but unlike last time, he didn't feel the need to rush it. No need to take and take as if afraid it would be taken away.

He felt his body slowly intense the longer he drank. He leaned back, relaxing into Bucky, feeling fingers rub soothing circles into his side. Was that Bucky or Loki? Did it really matter? No. So long as they didn't stop.

Loki was right. It was easier this time because he knew what to expect. Plus, the time between this feeding and the last hadn't been all that long so he wouldn't be so thirsty for blood.

He kept drinking, every now and then letting out little noises that would have made Tony blush if he still could.

Bucky and Loki were talking, but he couldn't focus on the conversation. He could only think of the blood filling his belly and that Loki was here. Loki was here beside him. The thought made him relax further, safety overcoming his mind.

_'Loki! Cuddle me!'_ Tony whined in his mind.

He sucked hard, sinking his fangs in a bit deeper and heard Bucky give a low curse but he wasn't stopped so he kept drinking. His eyesight was fuzzing up and he realised just how long since he'd had a proper sleep. Fucking hell he was so tired.

"Someone is sleepy," Loki murmured, brushing a hand through Tony's brown curls with his fingers.

Tony whined around Bucky's arm making both men chuckle.

"I think you've had enough," Bucky said, giving Tony a jab in the side when the genius didn't stop.

Eventually, Tony pulled off, licking his lips of any spilled blood. He let out a long contented sigh, turning away, out of Bucky's embrace. He moved closer to Loki, curling up into his side.

_'Warm, safe, home_ _—'_

"Get some sleep, Anthony," Loki whispered softly, lightly running his hand through the brunette's hair.

Tony didn't need to be told twice. He shut his eyes, ignoring the fact that it was night out and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: flashbacks, mentions of character death⚠️

"Brother!"

Loki scowled to himself, cursing under his breath for not getting to the kitchen fast enough as he turned towards the voice calling his name, along with the mixing of 'Brother' which he was not.

He really thought (and hoped) that he'd be able to avoid the blundering oaf but apparently not. He directed a glare at Thor as he approached cautiously. "I'm not your Brother."

Thor flinched like Loki had physically hit him which, in a way, he had. The thought pleased him slightly.

"I only want to talk. I have been looking for you everywhere," Thor said quietly which was unusual for him. Loki knew Thor didn't just mean since he last spoke to Thor, but from when he had...left. Run away is the more appropriate term however.

"What a coincidence. I have been avoiding you everywhere," Loki said simply, waving a dismissive hand. "And there is nothing to talk about. When a man disappears it means he does not wish to be found. So do not bother with your feeble welcome backs. I do not need them nor am I home. I never had a home."

Thor looked pained. "I know Mothers death has hurt you. But it's not your fault, Loki—"

"You were not there, Thor. You do not know what happened. You think, just because you saw the aftermath of what that _thing_ did, you understand, but you know nothing!" Loki hissed. "You could never understand why I left. It is my fault she is dead, Thor. Do not try to protect me from something that kills me everyday from the inside."

Loki's eyes were brimmed with tears and he closed his eyes, trying to force breath into his lungs as images flashed by his mind's eye. He had said a bit more than he would have already liked on the matter. It would have surely only made Thor more concerned then he already was but he needn't to. Loki was fine.

_The thing stared at Loki_ _deviously_ _,_ _fangs_ _bared, dripping with saliva as_ _it_ _stalked closer to Loki's cowering form._

Loki heard Thor sigh and tried to focus back on the conversation with little success. "I know I cannot fix what has happened. But I just wished you would let me help you. Do not say it does not affect you, Loki. I am not a fool as you may think of me."

_It knelt down, reacting out its clawed hand, running down his cheek. A sting of pain. Claws drawing back, covered in blood. Loki watched in horror as it brought its claw to its lips, licking the blood clean. Loki's blood. Red eyes. White fangs._

Loki snapped his eyes open. "I do not think you are a fool. I just think you pry where you're not needed to," he said, his voice slightly hoarse and hoped that Thor didn't notice. He doubted that the normally oblivious fool did by his growing concern on his face.

Loki could still see the memories flashing through his head. He tried to push them aside but they were beginning to overwhelm him. He sucked in a breath as he let Thor's words wash over him, barely listening now.

"I just worry for you. I knew of the business you have. Helping vampires like Stark. In all honesty, it surprised me considering what happened," Thor admitted softly.

_The thing held his_ _shoulder_ _to the wall to_ _keep_ _him in place as his head was bent back, salivating fangs inches away from his neck, scraping his soft pale skin._

"Loki? Brother are you okay?"

_There was a_ _shout_ _and Loki's mother appeared, golden hair streaking as she ran into the young boys room,_ _brandishing_ _a cross and the thing hissed. It's claws_ _were_ _digging deeper_ _into_ _Loki's shoulder where it held him._

_Then blood. There was so much blood_ _followed_ _by darkness washing over him_ _and a pain in his neck—_

A pressure was on his arm. Someone was yelling. Why was someone yelling?

"—can stay the hell away from him!"

"Man of Iron, I was only—"

"Not a step closer or else I'll tear your face off!"

The memories fell away to reveal a stinging pain in his arm where the grip was tightening even more so. He looked down through his hazy gaze and flinched at the rising blood on his skin. A hand was wrapped around his wrists, nails digging into his skin, splitting it open.

But he recognized that voice.

"A-Anthony?" Loki whispered in a stutter.

If Tony heard him, he didn't show. He was too busy glaring at Thor who in turn was holding his hands up in surrender, trying to seem as unthreatening as possible.

"What did you do to him? What did you say?!" Tony demanded of the Thunder god, fury in his eyes. "What the hell did you say?!"

Thor looked at a loss for words. He spluttered, trying to form words before looking to Loki for help. Loki almost found it amusing had it not been for the memories that had just shattered through his defenses in his mind, the sick swirling in his stomach indication he was close to hurling up his breakfast and the increasing pain in his arm from Tony's death grip, nails sinking in further.

"An-Anthony..." Loki huffed when the vampire ignored his words, still keeping his glare trained on Thor. "Anthony, you're... _you're_ _hurting_ _me_."

Loki bit out the words with difficulty, cringing when Tony finally turned to look at the nails digging groves into Loki's arm, blood dripping from his wrist.

Now _Tony_ looked as if he were about to vomit, easing his sharp nails from Loki's skin and looking at Loki's blood on his fingers with wide golden brown eyes.

Loki already knew exactly what Tony was thinking.

'Monster.'

"Tony—" Loki tried but when Tony looked up at him, those golden brown eyes shuttered, blocking out any and all emotion.

"Shit, I...I'm so sorry," the genius whispered, taking a step back away from Loki as if trying to create distance. Swallowing hard, Tony managed to tear his gaze away from Loki's bleeding wrists, turning on his heel.

"Tony, wait—"

But it was too late. In one blink of the eye and the next, Tony was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✒It's okay, Tony! It was an accident! Come back and let Loki give you reassuring cuddles!!! Also, I know this is kinda short and I'm sorry about that 😖 Hopefully longer future chapters ahead!✒


End file.
